


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [31]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: 91 line are 16, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - America, Arcades, Cute, Dongwoo is 17, Fluff, Hojong-centric, Love Confessions, M/M, Myungsoo is 15, References to Footloose (1984), Star Wars References, Sunggyu is 18, Sungjong is 14, Teenagers, Top Gun (1986) References, Work In Progress, movie theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Howon | Hoya/Lee Sungjong
Series: OTP Fluff Prompts [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750969





	Untitled

**2:15 PM**

"You guys heading to the arcade?"

Before Howon could respond to Sungjong's question,Dongwoo beat him to it."Yeah we are!"He answered in his usual cheerful manner."Do you wanna come with us Sungjong?"


End file.
